November
by alohamora080
Summary: Alicia Spinnet has always had a bit of an unconventional relationship with Lee Jordan.


In November, during her first year at Hogwarts, Alicia Spinnet spoke to Lee Jordan for the first time. She did not know, in the least, that the cheeky boy with the peculiar dreadlocks would one day be her husband. In fact, if one had told her so at the time, she would've been revolted.

For, all it took was one meager exchange between the pair, to trigger the spark which, consequently, blanketed their relationship in layers and layers of animosity.

"Spinnet, isn't it?"

Alicia looked up from where she was standing at the back of the library, by her favorite bookshelf. Her lips curved into a frown, her brows furrowed. A rather tall, dark-skinned boy was standing in front of her, arms crossed, a smirk gracing his dusky features. He was Lee Jordan, she knew. The mischievous, barmy boy who seemed to have a knack for getting on Professor McGonagall's bad side.

"It's Alicia," she murmured coolly, turning back to the bookshelf without another glance at him.

Lee, it seemed, wasn't the least bit upset by her uninviting demeanor. He grinned at her, leaning back against the bookshelf. "Hi, Alicia." His grin widened.

Alicia eyed him curiously. "I—er—hello." There was a moment's silence. Then— "Was…was there something you needed?"

"No, nothing," he said cheerily, giving her a little wave. "I'll see you around, Spinnet."

"It's _Alicia_—" she stopped short, giving a little scream, as the pot of ink which had, unbeknownst to her, been hovering over her head for the past several moments, suddenly tipped over. Ink, cold and sticky, spilled onto her head, trickling down her forehead. Her fingers reached instinctively for her hair, coming into contact with a chilly, oozing syrup. She brought her fingers back down. They were coated in indigo.

It was several moments before she realized, with a surge of fury, that Lee Jordan had vanished.

* * *

In November, during her second year at Hogwarts, Alicia played her first game of Quidditch, as Gryffindor's reserve Chaser. Julia Campbell—Gryffindor's star Chaser—had fallen very ill the night before, and was spending the week in the Hospital Wing. Alicia could barely contain her ecstasy when Charlie Weasley came to inform her of the change in the team's lineup.

Coincidentally, and much to Alicia's chagrin, that very day was also Lee's first game as the Quidditch commentator. After several coaching sessions with McGonagall, Lee had announced, the night before the game, of his new occupation.

Alicia was furious.

But, Lee Jordan's voice didn't sound half bad, she decided, as she swept down the Quidditch pitch, Quaffle tucked under her arm. Swiftly, she passed the ball to Angelina, who caught it effortlessly and shot it precisely at the hoops.

"—and that's Johnson, scoring for Gryffindor!" Lee exclaimed joyously. "Gryffindor in the lead, twenty to zero…"

Alicia grinned, adrenaline flowing through her veins. She clapped Angelina's shoulder appreciatively, flying out to the middle of the pitch once again to await the Quaffle.

The next several moments were a blur.

She saw Miles Bletchley toss the Quaffle into the air, she saw Adrian Pucey soar into the air and secure the Quaffle in his right arm, she saw him zoom towards Gryffindor's hoops, she saw him duck George's bludger, and she saw him bellow in alarm, as, unexpectedly, his broomstick spiraled out of control, prompting him to collide painfully with Alicia.

The last thing she saw, before she crashed, headlong, into the commentator's podium, was Lee Jordan's terrified expression.

* * *

In November, during her third year of Hogwarts, Alicia played her first Quidditch match as an official Gryffindor Chaser. The weather was ideal, the team was in high spirits, and with the talented, little Harry Potter on their team…well, Alicia had a strong feeling that the odds were very much in their favor.

Meanwhile, it appeared as though, with every match, Lee Jordan's commentary grew more and more ridiculous. Alicia smiled fondly as she heard Lee jump exuberantly into his commentary, his enthusiastic voice floating over the Quidditch pitch. Alicia gripped her broom tightly; Madam Hooch released the Quaffle. And, as always, Angelina flew right towards it, her long fingers closing deftly around the hard, scarlet object.

She was halfway across the expanse before Alicia and the others had even moved.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor—what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too—"

Alicia heard McGonagall burst into admonitions. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Angelina roll her eyes, turning to shoot Alicia an exasperated look, which Alicia immediately countered with an amused smile.

But, deep inside, she felt an inexplicable twinge of jealousy. She hurriedly shook herself, disgusted. She glanced fleetingly at Lee Jordan's excited face, before turning back to the game, a small frown playing at her lips.

* * *

In November, during her fourth year of Hogwarts, Alicia bumped into Lee Jordan in the hallway, in her haste to reach the library to complete an overdue homework assignment for Professor Snape. Annoyed and tired, Alicia immediately snapped at him for his clumsiness, despite knowing, full well, that it had been her fault entirely.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, now, Spinnet," Lee chided lightly, winking at her.

Alicia swiveled around, eyes flashing. This was, she decided, the final straw. "I told you not to call me that," she hissed, swatting Lee's shoulder. "You just won't listen, will you, Jordan—?"

"No, I can't say listening is one of my better traits," Lee said with an air of mock-thoughtfulness. He scratched his chin for a moment, before turning back to Alicia, whose long, brown hair was now on the verge of crackling with rage.

Finally, she took a deep, calming breath and stepped away from the dark-skinned boy. It would not do to get into petty spats, now, when her first priority was awaiting her, in the library…not here. She made to walk away, but—

"Hey, Spinnet."

Alicia reluctantly turned around, eyeing Lee in frustration. "Merlin's beard, what do you _want_?" she demanded impatiently.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip in two weeks," Lee began casually, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Alicia frowned at him, confused by the sudden change in subject. "Er—yeah, I know." Lee was biting his lip, looking uncharacteristically nervous. Alicia stared at him, feeling confused.

"Well," he said slowly. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, running a hand through his matted hair. "I…I was…wondering…whether you'd like to go with me."

Alicia did a double-take, eyes widening in disbelief. The answer rose to her lips before she even knew what was happening— "No, thank you." Then, she turned on her heel and stalked away, unable to understand why her heart hammering so wildly in her chest.

* * *

In November, during her fifth year of Hogwarts, Alicia visited Hogsmeade with Angelina. They were peacefully drinking their Butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks Inn, when Angelina brought up a topic which made Alicia's toes curl in embarrassment.

"I—what—I don't know—what—what you're talking about—" Alicia stammered.

Angelina arched a brow, cocking her head to the side. "All right, then," she said haltingly. She paused. "I just…I heard that Lee asked you to Hogsmeade last year, and…well, I wondered why you turned him down."

"Why shouldn't I?" Alicia inquired stiffly, taking a small sip from her tankard and staring out the window. Unfortunately, this did nothing to aid her sour mood, for she immediately caught sight of Lee Jordan building a snowman with the Weasley twins, on the adjacent lane. She quickly turned away.

"He's not a bad bloke." Angelina shrugged. "I—well, I thought you _might_ fancy him—"

"Angelina!" Alicia exclaimed, horrified. "I don't fancy him!"

"And, who does my dear Spinnet not fancy?" a familiar, cheeky voice inquired from behind her.

Alicia jumped, turning around in her seat and coming face-to-face with a very familiar, fifteen-year-old boy. Dreadlocks framed his chiseled face. Across the table, Angelina had snorted into her Butterbeer, and was now furiously trying to repress her giggles. Alicia glared at her, turning to the window in disbelief. The snowman now stood alone.

"You haven't answered my question," Lee said, plunking himself down beside Alicia in the small booth and throwing his arm good-naturedly around her shoulders. Alicia felt her cheeks turn pink. "Who don't you fancy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alicia said darkly, shrugging his arm off.

* * *

In November, during her sixth year of Hogwarts, Alicia watched with bated breath as Harry stepped into the arena, his hair sticking up in all directions—as usual—and his face deathly pale.

It was most dreadfully unfair, Alicia decided, biting her lip, as Harry raised his wand, his arm trembling visibly. The other contestants were several years older than he was. Harry was only just fourteen. Alicia glanced to her right. Angelina was standing on her tiptoes, chewing her lip in anxiety. Fred and George stood on either side of her, both looking unusually somber.

"He'll be fine," a voice murmured. Alicia turned to her left. Lee Jordan was sporting a determined expression. He turned to face her. "It's Harry," he said seriously. "He's managed to work his way out of every tight spot imaginable."

Alicia gave a strained laugh, her eyes wandering back to the arena. She gasped. A broomstick—a broomstick!—was flying towards Harry from the opposite direction, hurtling into the enclosure, and stopping in midair, precisely beside him.

Relief coursed through her. Harry had a broomstick. He was saved. "Go, Harry!" Alicia bellowed joyously, bouncing on her heels. "You can do it, Harry!"

She saw Harry rise higher and higher into the sky, his face nothing but a flesh-colored pinprick. Round and round, he circled. A jet of fire flew from the dragon's mouth, and Alicia screamed, gripping Lee's shoulder tightly, as Harry swerved out of the way, just in time. Hastily, Alicia released Lee's shoulder, blushing slightly, but not daring to tear her eyes away from the scene before her.

Harry dived, speeding towards the ground, as fast as he could go, towards the waiting eggs. In an instant, he had taken his hands off his Firebolt—_he had seized the golden egg_—

"_Yes_!" Alicia shrieked, clapping her hands together. "Yes! Yes!"

Angelina's cries of happiness…Fred and George's wolf-whistles…the deafening din of the cheering students…the beaming smile on Harry's face, as he landed safely on the ground…

Alicia felt a rush of affection well up in her, and she turned to her left, threw her arms around Lee's neck, and hugged him tightly.

* * *

In November, during her seventh year of Hogwarts, Alicia sat down in the Gryffindor Common Room on one of the warm sofas by the fire. She had just returned from a Dumbledore's Army meeting with Angelina; the other girl had retired to the dormitory, whilst Alicia had proceeded to the common room to complete some last-minute homework.

Lee Jordan looked up when Alicia collapsed into the chair opposite him, throwing her a crooked smile. Alicia returned it at once.

"Harry's brilliant at Defense," said Lee, after a moment of silence.

"He is." Alicia agreed. "Merlin, he's better than all of us seventh-years put together, and he's two years younger."

"I just wish they'd kick that bloody toad out of this school," Lee muttered angrily. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat. "She's ruining Hogwarts, Alicia. I've half a mind to get myself expelled, if it means not having to see her pudgy face every morning."

"You don't mean that." Alicia's brows furrowed, and she scrutinized Lee carefully. "Besides, there are _some_ things that haven't changed, yet."

Lee turned to her, expression incredulous. "Like what?"

"Well…" Alicia joked. "You've still got me."

"That's true, Spinnet. That's true." Lee grinned at her. Then, his smile faded; he was suddenly serious. "And if Umbridge tries to take you away from me, too, then I swear, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Alicia blushed pink.

* * *

My entry for WeasleySeeker's "Seven Years at Hogwarts" Competition. My character is Alicia Spinnet, and I've sort of centered it around her relationship with one Lee Jordan.


End file.
